


blood&kisses

by Mitcherry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Violence, It's pretty light-hearted according to my brother, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Injuries, Murders!!, Supervillains, are they friends or are they lovers? fuck if i know! you think they know? lmfao, i mean look at the name lol, quite a lot of blood, some other members are mentioned once, this is a silly little piece and i LOVE it wholeheartedly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitcherry/pseuds/Mitcherry
Summary: Two bros, chilling in a hot tub... Because, you know, the best way to become supervillains. They're also somewhat in love and somewhat insane.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Kudos: 9
Collections: SVTOXIC FEST 2020





	blood&kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! welcome to possibly the most light-hearted work in this collection. it was supposed to be darker, but i went through some pretty dark things soon after claiming it so in the end it came out to be this lol hope it is to your liking!  
> i wrote most of it in one sitting, then scrapped it and completely rewrote everything. this version imo has more dynamic and i like it more, even though some scenes had to be sacrificed. no scenes with torture and choking oh well  
> on that note, jisol love you very much and wish you a pleasant morning/day/evening/night, happy reading!

It’s dark, it smells horrible, and most importantly, they’re both drunk — which may be the worst time to try and do any potentially life-alternating experiments, but Hansol is swaying on his feet, ducks his head to laugh into Joshua’s shoulder and try and keep some balance and — Joshua finds out he doesn’t really mind.  
“This is not safe,” Hansol mutters, immediately bursting into a series of giggles.  
“It’s not,” Joshua agrees. He’s smiling so wide he can’t feel his face — his senses rapidly detaching from his being in action of fear and fondness. Also because of alcohol. He didn’t have as much to drink as Sol did, but it doesn’t mean it wasn’t a lot.  
The vat they’re looking at is glowing a sickly neon green, which is concerning even in their state. In the dark it’s the only source of light — bright enough to remind them what they’re doing when they get sidetracked. Joshua can’t bring himself to remember what they put in it. It could quite possible be anything — everything, even. He wouldn’t put it past drunk Hansol to pour in some alcohol, too, even though it’s evidently a waste.  
“If we die, we die,” Hansol declares, sticking his tongue out for no particular reason.  
“If your dick falls off, I’m not stitching it back,” Joshua warns him. It’s only half a joke.  
“Yeah, why would you. Bet it’s much easier to keep it in a jar.” Sol’s eyes watch him, amused. “Will you use it to get off?”  
“Oh for fuck’s sake-”  
Joshua pushes Hansol off of him and tries to glare. His fake anger immediately dissolves into cackles. So much for taking this seriously.

Hansol dives in first — literally dives and comes out not a second after, green sticking to his skin and his hair in a weird parody of paint. “Not so bad,” he declares, sticking his hand out and coaxing Joshua to come join him. Joshua goes in more carefully, letting the substance reach the base of his throat. It’s hot, but not uncomfortably so, bubbling around them in a slow cycle neither of them can try and trace.  
They sit there and wait.  
Hansol scoots closer at some point and rests a sticky cheek on Joshua’s shoulder, suddenly sleepy.  
“If it doesn’t work, at least it makes for a cool story.”  
Joshua thinks of an answer. His thoughts float lazily around him and it’s hard to catch just one.  
When he does, it’s with horror that he realizes he cannot move.  
“If it does, it’ll be my best creation.” Hansol looks up to him, evidently oblivious to his friend’s situation. “Our best creation.”  
He reaches up, cupping Joshua’s cheeks, eyebrows furrowing.  
“Is it weird if I kiss you now?”  
That’d be the weirdest thing consent-wise, Joshua thinks. His body shudders once as Hansol tries to get onto his lap. The acidic smell of chemicals burns his nose.  
Something in Hansol’s face changes just as he leans in.  
“Holy shit,” he breathes, and that’s the last thing Joshua remembers.  
(Actually, not true. He thinks that he wouldn’t mind dying that way if this is definitely where this is going — Hansol’s lips on his, hair burning where the other’s hands tangle into it. Not being able to move. It sure is weird, for more reasons than one, and yet.)

“This was the worst idea ever,” Vernon croaks out the next morning. “I’m never drinking again.”  
Joshua pats his hand in consolation. “It was also the coolest,” he tries to offer. “It led to where we are now.”  
Vernon frowns without opening his eyes. “Why the fuck superpowers don’t cover hangovers?”  
Yours don’t, Joshua wants to point out. He doesn’t — Vernon’s body is covered in blisters and wounds as it is, and though they do seem to heal faster than normal, it’s entirely likely scars will remain. Vernon doesn’t seem too bothered about it, but it’s better not to bring it up.  
“Telekinesis is pretty nice,” he says instead. The mug of water above Hansol’s head tips sideways, but it’s definitely there, floating in an uneven circle like nobody’s business.  
Vernon smirks a little. His ego still seeps through his misery — a good sign. “Do you think I can control people like that?”  
“Maybe. With time.” Joshua laughs.  
“Two points: one, we’re gonna have the best sex ever right after this.” Vernon raises a hand and points to himself. “I need compensation.”  
“Sure.” Joshua plays along easily. “What’s the second?”  
“What?” Vernon pauses, as if being caught off-guard. “Oh yeah. Uhhh. I was thinking… can we kill someone?”

They do end up killing someone. Admittedly, not right away, and not particularly nice people, but they may have gone a little overboard. It wasn’t necessary by any means. Does Joshua think it’s disgusting? Yes. He’s also thrilled and completely enamored.  
“You sick fucker,” Hansol giggles, mimicking Joshua’s tone. “You want your brains blown up? — and then you literally blow them up!” He looks around, estimating the damage. His eyes are lit up with an unfamiliar fire, and he’s covered head to toe in blood and, well, the remains of their enemies, technically. It is insanely hot if Joshua can say so himself. “Oh wow, this place is a massacre.”  
“That makes us two murderers, I guess,” Joshua voices. There’s a bit of doubt creeping through his tone, but Hansol shuts it down with a single bright smile.  
“Hell yeah it does! Come here, lemme give you a hug.”  
Joshua lets him into the embrace easily, swaying them around. They may have stepped on someone’s hand, but he can’t bring himself to care.  
“Two of us,” he says simply.  
“Two of us,” Hansol agrees. He gets quiet for a second, thinking. “I’m really happy you’re my friend.”  
Happy bubbles in Joshua’s chest and raises up to Joshua’s throat. “Same,” he croaks out, hyper aware of how they’re standing — of how Hansol is suddenly shorter, because he’s floating a few inches above the ground.  
“I’m gonna kiss you now,” Hansol warns, and Joshua’s not sure if it’s Vernon’s powers or just Vernon, the essence of him, that makes him unable to move. It might be both. He doesn’t mind it either way, smiling when the younger kisses him. It’s very careful, yet simple — a press of the lips against lips, Hansol trying not to get any blood in Joshua’s mouth. It’s simply not enough, and Joshua lets him know, grabbing on his collar and pulling him closer, biting on his tongue and ignoring the yelp Hansol lets out.  
Our best creation, Joshua thinks. Even though Hansol himself is in a league of his own, this is undoubtedly the best they could do.  
“Next time let’s kiss while we’re watching the explosion,” Joshua suggests. “It’s gonna be fun. I can get us to like, a skyscraper — it’ll make for the nice view.”  
“I like that,” Vernon says. It sounds a little like a gasp, a little rushed. He reaches for another kiss. “We can bring like, champagne. Or takeout. The evening sky, the fire, the burning people…”  
“Exactly what I’m saying.”  
“Sounds like a nice plan.” Hansol reaches for Joshua’s butt. “Wanna order takeout tonight? Yes, yes, that’d be… nice.”  
He’s getting needy quicker than usual. Despite the one being lifted up in the air, Joshua grounds him.  
(It’s not very sanitary.)  
(In all honesty, they do not give a fuck.)  
(They do not give a fuck about a lot of things, come to think of it.)

The reports of killings and robberies light up the computer screen. They rewatch some of the material in the news — mostly because it’s entertaining rather than to ensure no one’s onto them yet.  
“It was a nice weekend,” Vernon hums. They’re sitting on the opposite sides of the couch, their legs tangling in the middle. Joshua passes him the spicy sauce he can’t handle and humors the idea of chasing down the delivery man for giving them the wrong order, but he can’t be bothered. It’s good like this. Relaxing.  
“It was,” he echoes, silently lamenting having to eat his chicken without sauce. “I think there’s a team of superheroes starting to form? It’s rumours, obviously, but I’m just wondering if you want to deal with them, if they ever become a problem.”  
“Oh wow.” Hansol slurps on noodles. Belatedly, Joshua realizes he can’t really kiss him now. Dammit. “Like who?”  
“I don’t know, apparently they having aliases.” Joshua scoffs. “And costumes. Super-coverage stuff or something? It’s very extra and very ridiculous. There’s, uhh… S-coups or something. Can’t remember. Woozi, Hoshi, Dino.. they all have very weird names.”  
“You can’t even tell what their power is from that,” Hansol makes a face. “That’s no fun.”  
“Yep. So what do you think?”  
They’re quiet for a few minutes. The news program ends, and they put on a movie — one of those _so bad it’s funny_ ones.  
“I’m in.” Sol says when the title of the movie fades into a black screen. “Later. They sound curious. We need to be a little more creative to get rid of them.”  
“More creative than usual? Is that a challenge?”  
It comes out as playful, and Vernon, bless his heart, catches on an implication immediately. “I can give you a challenge if you want.”  
So, yeah, in the end Joshua does kiss him. The burn in his mouth afterwards is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact! forgot this was supposed to be anonymous so i had to edit author's note last minute lol


End file.
